


Let Me Show You?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Doubt, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Steve always for the people Rogers, Sweet, Woman on Top, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Steve wants to take on the world, maybe being Reader's saviour will be enough





	Let Me Show You?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

The air was warm as Y/N stepped onto the concrete pavement that lined the outside of the diner she worked in. She looked around squinting slightly, the July sunlight still harsh in her eyes even at this late hour and spotted her boyfriend waiting for her near on the corner. Upon seeing her exiting the door Steve beamed and moved forward embracing her gently.  
‘Hey,’ Steve greeted.  
‘Hey.’  
‘How was work doll?’  
‘Same old,’ Y/N said as she removed her apron from the front of her skirt and placed it into the bag she was carrying. She and Steve fell into step beside each other as Y/N filled him on her day. Steve listened patiently, as he always did, laughing and replying as necessary but allowing her to de-stress over the day’s events.

Though her job wasn’t stressful per say it did help to have someone to talk to about the trivial things. Y/N thought she was lucky in a way and she supposed she couldn’t complain. She was fortunate in the fact that she’d been able to move into her own apartment with her friend, which many girls around her way weren’t allowed to do. They were only expected to leave once married but she was allowed to be an independent woman living almost alone in the big city. Granted it was mostly because she was the oldest of six children and their old apartment had become so crowded her parents expected her to move out but Y/N didn’t mind. As well as this she had a job. She was a waitress at a diner in downtown Brooklyn and though Y/N’s job was not glamorous and the pay wasn’t great she was often tipped well and she was able to pay the bills and have some spare each month.

Mostly she felt she was lucky because she had someone like Steve. They’d known each other forever. Since they were little Y/N had been Steve’s best friend and he’d always been there for her. As they got older their feelings had developed, not that either of them had admitted it at first. Y/N was a popular girl and Steve figured he didn’t have a shot with his close friend, that she’d only see him as the kid from next door but she hadn’t. She’d fallen in love with him just as he had her. Admittedly he wasn’t as well built as the boys she had dated in high school but his personality was what she’d fell in love with. He was sweet, compassionate, loving and the loyalist person she ever knew. Every day when she knocked off work, come rain or shine, he was there waiting for her on the same old corner ready to walk her home. It wasn’t far but he’d re-arrange his schedule every day just so she didn’t have to walk home alone.

They were about two blocks from home when they rounded the corner and onto a street that was uprooted with construction. The pavement narrowed slightly up ahead and Steve gestured, ever the gentleman, for Y/N to walk ahead. She did so walking carefully past the cordoned off part of the pavement and past the crew that was still working hard in the uncomfortable July heat. She and Steve had just reached the other side of the construction site when a loud whistle echoed from behind them. A group of construction workers had stopped as they had passed until a tall stocky man had shouted ‘HEY PRINCESS, NICE ASS!’  
Y/N had turned in the direction of the shout and rolled her eyes and turned back to the way she was walking deciding it wasn’t worth the hassle.  
Steve, however, was livid.

‘Hey, punk!’ Y/N heard a familiar voice call from behind her, whipping her head back around she saw Steve moving towards the cordoned off pavement, squaring up to the man who was easily twice his size, ‘You think that’s any way to talk to a lady?’  
‘You talking to me, kid?’ the burly man said amused, attracting the attention of his co-workers who stopped what they were doing to take in the scene.  
‘Yeah, I’m talking to you. You think it’s alright to talk to a lady like that?’  
‘What’s it to you?’ the man asked, folding his arms across his chest as Steve stood as tall as possible puffing his chest out but the man wasn’t threatened. Y/N scurried to Steve’s side and tugged on his arm, ‘Steve sweetheart, it’s not worth it.’  
‘Yeah sweetheart,’ mocked the man, ‘It’s not worth it, so why don’t you run along.’  
‘Steve honey please- ‘  
‘Why don’t you listen to the broad huh?’  
‘You really think you’re a big man, huh?’ Steve asked, still standing his ground as Y/N tugged on his arm to no avail. Steve often did this despite being short Steve was always looking out for the little guy no matter what the personal cost would be to him, ‘You think it’s alright to cat-call women who have no interest in you.’  
‘You think if you stand up for her she’ll have any interest in you pal?’  
‘As a matter of fact,’ Y/N interjected, ‘He’s my boyfriend.’

A chorus of laughter rang out amongst the men causing Y/N’s mouth to draw into a tight line. If Steve was hurt it didn’t show. ‘Let’s go, Steve,’ Y/N said, pulling on his arm and finally tearing him away. Steve muttered to himself as Y/N dragged him briskly down the street and down the side street at the end, hoping a detour would take them out of the crew’s mind and they wouldn’t come after them.  
‘Think he can talk to women like that, the punk-’  
‘Steve sweetheart it’s not a big deal.’  
‘You not see the way he looked at you Y/N?’ Steve asked, looking at her for a second in disbelief.  
‘Of course, I did but honestly. You getting pummelled by six guys is not the outcome I was hoping for either!’  
‘You don’t think I could take them is that it?’  
‘Steve this isn’t about a bruised ego, yes I think that six on one possibly wouldn’t work in your favour.’

Steve tutted and his jaw clenched. Their conversation seemed to end there and pretty soon they were drawing up to her apartment. The building’s entrance was lead up to by a set of stone sets which the couple climbed in silence, at the top Y/N slotted her key into the lock and turned it. It clicked open instantly and they entered into the entrance hall, wiping their shoes at the door. They climbed the two flights of stairs to Y/N’s apartment and entered.

It was small apartment consisting of a cosy living area and adjoining kitchen, two bedrooms just off the main area, and a bathroom. They entered and Steve sat down on the couch as Y/N went to the kitchen. Years of knowing Steve gave Y/N an advantage. She knew that he would be stewing right now and so she left him to it, knowing that eventually, he would admit what was bothering him. Steve leant forward and fumbled around in his jacket pocket for the paper he’d been carrying and leant back on the sofa to read it as Y/N rattled around in the kitchen preparing dinner. Harriet, Y/N’s roommate was often out, so she and Steve made the most of having the place to themselves when they could and went out on dates when they couldn’t. 

Once dinner was prepared the two of them sat at the tiny kitchen table and ate in relative silence as Steve’s mood was still sour. They ate quickly, unusual as dinner was often a lengthy process for them as they spent most of the time chatting and talking about their respective days. Once they had finished they washed the dishes and Y/N left Steve placing everything back in its original places in the cupboards and went to sit on the couch. As she sat there she fiddled with the wireless hoping their favourite station was playing the good songs tonight. Today’s broadcast, however, was a play which Y/N listened to contently as Steve returned to his paper. As the play had an intermission and returned to normal broadcasting Y/N turned the knob so it played quietly in the background and moved to face Steve on the sofa. He noticed but paid her no attention, still moody. Y/N placed a hand on his arm forcing the paper down. His face turned towards her and he folded the paper and placed it down on the coffee table.  
‘What Y/N?’  
‘You ready to talk about what’s bugging you?’  
‘I don’t know what you mean.’  
‘Don’t lie to me Stevie, I know you too well,’ she said with a small smirk. Steve sighed, his pale face weary.  
‘Those guys were jackasses.’  
‘I know.’  
‘And you shouldn’t be spoken to like that. I just want to stick up for you and sometimes you just don’t let me that’s all.’  
‘I don’t want you to get hurt,’ Y/N said, she guessed that she was so used to Steve she forgot that he wasn’t like most men. She forgot how insecure he could be about his size.  
‘I wish you thought I could protect you,’ Steve said, sighing and raising himself off the couch to pace.  
‘I do!’ she rebutted but Steve scoffed, she moved off the couch and stopped him pacing, holding his wrists firmly. She reached a hand up to his chin and forced him to look at him, his blue eyes swirling with hurt.

‘Look at me, Steve I do think you can protect me and I love that you want to. I love that you’re the kind of guy who wants to stick up for me when those perverts call to me on the street. But they were six huge guys and you’re only one man. They could have seriously hurt you! I just worry that you’ll get yourself seriously hurt! You get that right?’ Steve sighed, he hated when she was right. All his life his body had let him down and his relationship with Y/N always gave him doubts. Her hands slipped up behind his neck and she leaned up to kiss him.Steve was still feeling unsure as she did this but allowed her to kiss him. Her mouth moved along his jawline, and kisses punctuated the words as she said them, ‘I love you so much. You’re kind. Funny, Caring. Loving. And the best man I’ve ever known.’  
‘I love you too,’ Steve mumbled, feeling more reassured by the second.  
‘Let me show you how much I love you?’ she whispered. Steve nodded as he felt her hand move from around his neck and clasp his hand in hers.

She walked through to her room with Steve trailing behind her. Steve sat on the edge of her bed as Y/N climbed onto his lap and recommenced kissing him. Her tongue licked at Steve’s lips asking for entrance until he allowed her in letting their tongues to probe each other’s gently. As she straddled him, one of Y/N’s hands was knotted in the bottom of Steve’s hair as the other moved gently downwards, unhooking the buttons that fastened his shirt together. Steve groaned as Y/Ns fingertips coasted across the planes off his chest before peeling the shirt off his back and his heart quickened at the contact causing him to become slightly breathless.

The contact broke for a second as Y/N stood up and asked Steve to scoot back to the head of the bed. He did so, smiling at the mussed hair and plumped lips she was now sporting. Steve watched as she removed her blouse and slipped off her skirt leaving herself in only her slip and stockings. Steve’s heart raced at the sight, all the blood flowing to his hardening length. Y/N knelt on the bed and started to crawl towards him. It was often like this, poor health often made any physical exertion hard and not to mention he loved it when she took control. As she reached him she hovered above him, leaning down to place kisses onto his bare skin. Her hands fumbled with the fastening on his pants and undid them. Steve raised up for a second allowing the fabric to be removed from under him and his pale body to be introduced into the warm summer night’s air.  
‘God Y/N,’ Steve panted as she took his length in her hand and pumped gently. His cock twitched at the contact even more so as she ran her thumb over the tip. Steve’s breath heaved as she continued, his hands running up and down the silky fabric that clung to her body. Sitting on his thighs, Y/N stroked Steve steadily, feeling the damp heat continue to grow in her panties. Soon enough she broke contact with him, clambering off his lap and standing up to shimmy out of her underwear. She was back down in a flash, teasing her slit with his tip before gently easing him in, taking him down to the base. She moaned as he filled her but her moans were cut off as she leant down to capture Steve’s lips once again. She moved slowly at first before gathering speed, loving the feel of Steve filling every crevice.

As a young girl in 1940s Brooklyn her sex education had been neither vast nor broad spectrum and from what she’d been told by her mother ‘normal’ intimate behaviour required the missionary position and a wedding ring. But she was never one to see sex as being dirty and she loved Steve more than anything in the world and so wanted to please him. However, when they had first started sleeping together she had been scared of all positions that involved her being on top. She was afraid she’d hurt him, break him somehow. Now she didn’t care. She loved being in control, causing him to come undone. She loved as he watched her adoringly, as she ground on top of him.

As she moved she felt Steve’s hands fumble for the straps of the slip she was wearing and pull them down to reveal her pert rounded breasts. His fingers pinched at her nipples causing a warmth to flow through her electrified pussy.  
‘I love you so much,’ Y/N whispered, lowering herself down so she could whisper in his ear.  
‘Love you two…princess,’ Steve chuckled, the use of the man’s derogatory slur now seemed hot with her writhing in pleasure above him. His hands moved from her breasts and down to her hips which he steadied. His hips jutted up to meet her movements which caused his hard length to slam into her even faster. The pressure was building in Steve’s lower belly and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Seeing the pleasure mounting on his innocent face, Y/N reached down and placed her fingertips on her clit and rubbed gently.

The reaction was electric. Pleasure ran through her body ‘Oh God Steve!’ she moaned, rubbing her mound faster as he slammed in and out of her.  
‘Y/N I think I’m going-’Steve started but his sentence was stopped by a groan. His load spilled out into her and the sight of him coming undone sent her over the edge. Her walls clenched around him, milking him for all he had. Steve’s head fell back against the pillow in exhaustion as Y/N climbed off him and fixed her clothing before she came to lay at his side, pulling the comforter over them both.  
‘Feeling better?’ Y/N asked, cuddling into Steve’s side.  
‘Much,’ Steve said, as he tried to catch his breath.  
'Good. You know I love you right?’  
‘Of course, I do, doll.’  
‘Those guys ain’t got nothing on you.’  
‘Thanks,’ Steve mused before his face got morose once again, ‘It’s just hard sometimes. Can’t even please you without getting out of breath.’  
‘Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. I’d rather cuddle with you while you catch your breath than have some creepy guy crawl off me after he’s got his rocks off and not give a crap about how I’m doing.’  
‘I suppose.’  
‘Listen, whatever anyone says, I wouldn’t have it any other way.’


End file.
